secret_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
PROJECTS
The PROJECTS are the creations of the Application branch of KOSMOS. Varied and experimental, they are created through either manipulation of magic, through technological means, or a combination of magic and applied science. Technology is often used in the case of the PROJECTS as a form of containment and maintenance, as technology is for now incapable of actually imitating a spark of the Nexus. As such, all of the PROJECTS are based on an existing and often living Elementals, Sorcerers, or Others. They can also be inanimate objects such as poisons or weapons, but even then they rely on magical energy that has been stored or extracted from living sources. Due to their experimental nature, they are prone to failure. When a PROJECT stops functioning or fails to function as it should, it is frozen in the CryoVault, a large, underground storage system that keeps every failed experiment of KOSMOS safe and immobile. It is unknown how many of the Vaults are filled, and records have been expunged on many of them, their contents remaining a tantalizing and worrying mystery. Successful PROJECTS Of all the creations of KOSMOS, the following projects are their greatest successes, still used and weaponized by the Neutralization branch. -PROJECT{drakos} Dragons have been a fascination of humans since the dawn of time, largely due to their raw elemental power. It is no surprise therefore that one of the first goals of KOSMOS was to synthesize or control a dragon. At first crude, their methods eventually succeeding in creating machines that would replace most of the flesh of a dragon with iron and steel, while keeping their strength. The brain is extensively stunted by the process, reducing their free will. Also applicable to Serpents, the creations are known as Drakes. -PROJECT{syntharmor} Responsible for the armor of the Slicers, the {syntharmor} project uses the blood of an Incarnate as the basis of an elementally shifting, protective armor that is meshed with fragments extracted from the energy of the Abyss. Combining these two opposing forces allows them a surprisingly dangerous amount of adaptability. -PROJECT{bloodmoon} Taking advantage of one of the most dangerous occurrences in the magical world, the Blood Moon, the {bloodmoon} project is responsible for the creation of a scarlet toxin that can be injected into the veins of any magical or Other being and will cancel their powers and turn them human permanently. Known as the Antidote, the deadly combination is the main part of the project currently worked on by KOSMOS, using the Antidote as a way to neutralize the Secrets and Others alike. -PROJECT{battery}Category:KOSMOS During the mid 80s, KOSMOS was going through some what of a crisis when it came to powering their larger facilities, and with more and more of their experiments requiring large amounts of energy, some parts of the more major facilities would have to go without power. Eventually, during an attempt to turn normal humans into Incarnates by injecting a liquid created from melting crystallized nexus energy, which ultimately ended in the happy accident where the test subjects physical form was stripped away, leaving them as beings of energy unable to move. once hooked up to the generators however, the subjects wound up being a highly useful source of energy, and lead to the basic practice KOSMOS still uses today to make sure their facilities stay powered. -PROJECT{wishgranter} A fairly simple PROJECT, being a selection of recreated artifacts, and other items, created in order to spread magic, and inevitably chaos, amongst those without magic, or knowledge of the magic world. they come in multiple forms, though usually switches, coins, USB drives, and rings just to name a few. the items will usually be specifically designed to assist in granting the desire of the user, but will ultimately turn the user into a monster that will attack without digression, with the user believing that will bring them closer to what they desire. If the user is damaged enough while in monster form, the object will be ejected from the host body as to avoid as much damage as possible. -PROJECT{parasite} Parasites are small synthetic organisms created by KOSMOS, they are used to boost the abilities of sorcerers, acting as conduits in order to used more advanced techniques. they feed off a mixture of residual nexus energy and their hosts energy, and have to be directly implanted into the hosts skin to the point where they still have physical visibility. they usually resemble disembodied eyes, though can spin around in their sockets to reveal mouths that can spew projectiles made of whatever type of magic that is used by the host. -PROJECT{golem} Through a mixture of life magic, and the original artifacts that would be replicated to create PROJECT{wishgranter} items, and a human host, the creation of beings using the artifacts as a replacement for a soul is caused. these beings hence forth known as greed are the products of the original intended desire that the artifacts were meant to fulfil, they usually only have the ability to use one form of magic and resemble some what of an amalgamation of the animals that would be shown on the artifacts. they have the ability to take on the form of their original host, though unlike parasites require no sustenance from their host, so they don't require food and can mostly live off residual nexus energy. the best way to defeat them is to go for the artifacts that act as their soul, where damaging them can cause them to go dormant for a short period time and destroying them would end in the death of both the greed and its host. -PROJECT{elemental} A rather recent PROJECT, which is designed to convert humans and sorcerers into elementals by super charging the persons spark until the change reaches a point where the body is no longer identifiable from it's original form. The method used to cause the change comes in a total of 5 phases. The first phase involves the injection of liquified darkness magic in order to instigate rapid corruption when magic is used. Phase two involves the forced usage of the participants magical abilities, which is when the physical change begins to become visible. The third phase consists entirely of psychological conditioning in order to make sure that the participant does not suffer any psychological trauma during the later phases. Phase Four involves physical overload by hooking up the participants body to a fuel cell and a large nexus crystal, flooding the participants body with energy until the change has progressed beyond 75%, the subject will then be given a day of rest before beginning the final phase. Phase five consists of entirely of physical conditioning, by having the participant go through physical training similar to phase two while once again being attached to a nexus crystal and fuel cell, this will cause the physical change to complete, as well as allow the participant to become accustomed to their new body.